Random
by moonshinedown
Summary: Drarry moments for which I don't want to make up a story but I like too much to lose go here.
1. You poop

A/N: I don't own them clearly. This "story" isn't really a story at all. I'll just be posting random Drarry I write such as this here. Enjoy! (Reviews are always appreciated).

_Harry_: You poop.

**Draco**: Yes muggle, bravo. You realized that wizards defecate too.

_Harry_: Mlfoy.

**Draco**: What? About to state another amazing fact? Hey Malfoy, Malfoy, you have a head!

_Harry_: shut op Malddfoy, I'm frunk.

**Draco**: And I need to know you're intoxicated, because?.

_Harry_: I have yoir nnumber.

**Draco**: Yes. How exactly did you get my number, Potter?.

_Harry_: Seamus gavrt iy to me.

_Harry_: he also merntioned something about rtogu being Ggau.

**Draco**: I've heard all the jokes before Potter. I'm openly attracted to men and not ashamed about it. Deal with it.

_Harry_: youere hot.

**Draco**: ..what?

_Harry_: I saidf youre hot.

**Draco**: What the hell are you going on about Potter?

_Harry_: yoi shoyld coome to the fruyddungor common roon more often. And wkear less clother.

**Draco**: Where are you, Potter?

_Harry_: common froom.

**Draco**: I'm going down there to get an explanation. And possibly murder Finnigan.

_Harry_: can I gert aa kiss?

**Draco**: I'm on my way Potter.


	2. Your Secret Is Safe With Me

Draco pushed Harry roughly against their bedroom wall and locked their lips together. He could never get enough of the git. He loved everything about him. God, like the amazing things he was doing with his tongue right now.

He shivered against Harry and thrust his hips against the other boy's. He couldn't contain the moan that escaped his mouth and went straight into Harry's. Their erections felt so good pressed against each other's and Draco wondered if the feeling would ever stop amazing him..

They had been together for 3 years now and every time still felt as amazing as the first. Harry took control, manhandling Draco so he was the one being pressed against the wall now. He started unbuttoning the blonde's shirt and was pulled back into the kiss by demanding hands when he looked down momentarily to unbutton a stubborn one that refused to come loose.

After a short while more of fighting with the button he decided he would simply tear it apart. He pulled at Draco's shirt with more force than necessary and all the remaining buttons went flying everywhere. "Harry! You savage! That was my favourite shirt" the blonde said pushing the culprit away with an outraged look.

Harry grabbed him and pushed him against the wall forcefully, grinding their hips together and practically growling at Draco "What are you going to do about it? Punish me?" he crashed his lips against Draco's once more before the boy could even register his words. When he did, they sent a jolt of pleasure and need to his cock, who was already raging hard and begging for attention.

He moaned again, as Harry pushed all the clothing covering his bits down in one swift motion. The feel of the fabric sliding against his needy prick sent shivers down his spine. He removed his shirt and discarded it, pressing up against Draco. All the bare skin contact drove Draco insane with desire, he needed more.

"Harry" Draco half moaned, half purred. The other boy understood perfectly and wasted no time on getting on his knees and taking Draco in his mouth. Harry had to stop momentarily as the blonde's knees buckled. As soon as he was ready Harry took him again and did not disappoint. He swirled his tongue around his hot prick in an experienced manner while Draco thrust in and out, in and out of his delicious, wet mouth.

In no time at all, Draco was shooting hot white liquid into Harry's eager mouth. He moaned and groaned a writhed in a sinuous movement as Harry swallowed it all. As soon as Draco was done he took him in his arms and walked to the bed. He dropped Draco softly in it and climbed in with him.

He pulled Draco to him and kissed him softly but urgently. They could both taste Draco in the kiss. Harry started rutting against his lover and the blonde laughed. "I keep forgetting you don't I?" he gave Harry a quick peck and said "Don't worry though, I'll make it up to you" He lowered himself and took Harry in his mouth. He gave as good as he got.

* * *

Later that evening, they woke up all sweaty and with dried cum all over them. "Harry, you broke my shirt" grumbled a sleepy Draco. The dark haired boy laughed and kissed his forehead, jumping off the bed and fixing Draco's shirt. "You're forgetting we're wizards again, pureblood" he laughed at Draco's outraged look and proceeded to cast various cleaning spells and one to clothe them in comfy pajamas.

He went back to bed and snuggled up to Draco who took him in his arms, feigning annoyance but loving every second of it. They heard a door opening and someone entering the flat, running. They both shot up and sat straight in their bed, red faced. The door swung open.

"Uncle Harry, uncle Draco!" came the excited voice of Teddy Lupin. He climbed onto the bed and settled between them"you've been jumping in the bed again haven't you?" he whispered importantly. They both nodded and smiled "don't worry, your secret is safe with me".


End file.
